


【YGO 巴利安全员】The Time For Night

by Skyrocket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket/pseuds/Skyrocket
Summary: 时夜，到了该讲述恐怖故事的时间了……参演人员：巴利安一众。特邀嘉宾：ZEXAL。活在日记里的角色：游马、Astral。一闪而过的名字：武藤游戏、游城十代。首发lof，脑洞来自恐怖解密向游戏《七不可思议：最后一页》。无cp，硬要说的话，是游马→众人（你等等）咳嗯，其实是因为一直都说游马是被大家爱着的，所以也想写写被游马爱着的大家，大概。





	【YGO 巴利安全员】The Time For Night

每一所学校都有着许许多多的传闻，而这些传闻中也应该有七个令人背后发凉的不可思议传闻，关于这所学校发生过的多宗死人事件的传闻。

这所心城里唯一一所中学——心城中学也不例外。

**『第一个传闻：十三级阶梯』**

这大概是贝库塔见过最破烂的学校，这点在他刚到心城中学时就已经吐槽过了。然而今天第一次巡夜的他依旧忍不住吐槽，瞧这墙上肮脏的涂鸦和裂缝，夜晚只有楼道里开着灯，还时不时地伴随着“滋滋”声闪烁着。

“你怎么那么慢啊？你知道我在这里等了多久了吗？”神代璃绪翻出手机，幽幽泛着光的显示屏上的时间是8：15，电量还有70%。

今天是他们俩一起巡夜，但贝库塔一点也不想迁就璃绪的大小姐脾气：“我们好像并没有熟到你可以这样斥责我吧？”

“有空在这里和我吵，还不如动作快点早点结束夜巡。”璃绪把手机的照明功能打开了，亮度有限，仅仅照亮了一小块区域，“你往上走，我去北楼看看。”

贝库塔对这样的安排并无异议，只是他没走几步就发现走廊灯闪烁了一会儿以后再也不亮了，估摸着是年久失修的老旧电路突然跳闸了吧。顶楼上锁了，贝库塔拧了拧门把手，想了想决定原路返回。

玻璃碎裂的声音划破了楼道的寂静，贝库塔皱起了眉头，如果他没有判断出错的话，那个声音应该是从三楼的生物实验室里传来的。

是什么人在这个时间点还在学校逗留？好奇心像是羽毛挠着贝库塔的内心，他决定去看一看。

生物实验室并没有亮灯，窗户不知道被谁打破了，能直接看到生物实验室玻璃橱里冷冰冰的生物样本。

以及……

有道紫色的人影出现在玻璃厨的后面！

贝库塔尽可能轻声地离开生物实验室，他得去寻找璃绪。

贝库塔刚跑下三楼，就被不知道是谁的尖叫声扰得心中一慌，像是突然被人推了一把般踉跄着走完剩下几步台阶，不知道是心里作用还是什么，他突然意识到：这楼梯的阶数不对。

学校里的楼房都是按一样的规格建造的，每层楼梯也自然是相同的十二阶。但他刚刚走下最后一阶时是右脚，步数显然是奇数，也就是说这楼梯不是十二阶，而是十三阶！

把贝库塔从思绪里再次拉回现实的是璃绪的痛呼，只是这次，他亲眼目睹璃绪倒在了血泊之中。

“璃绪！”

**『第二个传闻：音乐教室』**

第二个故事的主角是神代璃绪。

关于北楼有很多传闻，璃绪在听到了音乐教室传来琴声时就想起了其一：割腕而死的少女的不甘会奏响通灵的琴。为了验证对方是人是鬼，璃绪打算过去看看。

在路过美术教室时，璃绪瞥见教室走廊墙壁上挂着的黑白画似乎一闪而过的一点红色，她停了下来眯着眼打量这幅画，才发觉那是个色泽艳丽的红苹果，也是这张黑白画里唯一的亮色。

“谁在哪里？！”璃绪刚踏入音乐教室就感到背后一凉，像是有谁在注视着她。

但是空荡荡的音乐教室没有什么声音回应她，连之前诡异的琴声也早就消失了。手机的光芒闪烁了几下，暗了下去。没电了？不可能啊。璃绪低头摆弄了几下手机，没注意到什么时候钢琴前坐了一个金色长发的少年。他看上去似乎有点好奇璃绪的行为，但却在璃绪再次抬起头前就悄无声息地消失了。

学校可能真的有鬼。意识到这点的璃绪仿佛被某种不可思议的力量驱使着，头也不回地跑了出去。

璃绪原本想直接去找哥哥神代凌牙，只是想到贝库塔时她又犹豫了一下。在这分神之际，一把小刀正面刺入璃绪的腹部，拿着小刀的栗色卷发少年抬起头，未被刘海遮住的眼睛里闪过一丝光亮，但很快又被什么东西盖了过去。他一边神神叨叨着“假的，你们都是假的”，一边又慌不择路地跑走了。

在倒在血泊中的那一刻，璃绪恍惚之间好像听到了贝库塔的声音。

**『第三个传闻：烹饪教室』**

阿里特是个小混混，平时也并没有什么雄心大志，只是混日子的不免缺几个钱。这几天他和狐朋狗友终于把心城中学踩好了点，就等今晚下手。

他们有组织有计划地进行这一场偷盗财物的行动，自然不可能是为了普通的东西，那是每个像模像样的传闻里都必不可少的宝物，而属于这个学校传闻里的宝物，是个名为“巴利安结晶”的宝石。

德鲁贝是这次行动的组织者，他和基拉古、阿里特分别在南楼、北楼分开探寻，麦扎艾尔则负责放哨。

然而分开没多久阿里特就听到了基拉古的声音，他想也没想就冲了过去。虽然基拉古满脑子肌肉总拖他后腿，但本着朋友一场也没办法放下不管。声音来自同层楼的烹饪教室，阿里特在走廊上奔跑时隐隐感到脚下有些浅浅的小水坑。今天是下过雨了吗？这种想法在他脑海里一晃而过。

阿里特在烹饪教室找到基拉古时还闻到了一股浓重的煤气味，这个家伙，是在这里开小灶了吗？

但很快阿里特就察觉到了基拉古有些不对劲，他一直在喃喃地说这里有一些不可思议的东西。

基拉古一边说他会向阿里特证明他们都不会死，所有东西都不会有事的，然后一边点燃了灶台上的打火器。

“你在发什么疯？！”阿里特吼出这句话的时候已经迟了，火焰和甲烷迅速发生了反应，爆炸的轰鸣声让阿里特暂时失去了意识。

等阿里特再次醒来时麦扎艾尔正不耐烦地看着他，“你到底听清楚计划没有？！”大少爷打心底就觉得偷窃根本就不符合他的审美观，要什么一掷千金有的是人捧上来。但一来那什么劳子玩意儿也不是说买就能买到，二来这是发小德鲁贝头次求他办点事，三来他也确实对这个宝贝好奇的紧。

阿里特还有些没能回过神来，但他下意识地觉得很危险，于是把这件事情告诉了眼前的麦扎艾尔。

“你是不是睡太多睡傻了？咱们还没分开呢。”麦扎艾尔毫不客气地出言讽刺，但看阿里特精神实在不太好的样子，就和德鲁贝商量了几句，换阿里特在外面放哨。

等到阿里特终于恍过神来，德鲁贝他们已经分开走好一会儿了。他不得不疯狂奔跑，想要找到他们然后一起离开，但迎接他的却是他朋友的尸山血海。

唯一还喘着一口气的德鲁贝说：“传闻……都是真的……‘千尊’会杀了所有人，他要来了，他……”

“德鲁贝！”

紧接着，阿里特再次恍神，耳边出现了麦扎艾尔的声音：“你到底要出神几次啊？！”

这里是在他们最先聚集的地方，似乎什么都没有发生过。阿里特茫然地看向德鲁贝，没有任何伤口，干净得不带丝毫血迹。

“什……么？”

德鲁贝也对着他的举动很茫然：“什么‘什么’啊？我们来这里的目的不就是要拿到‘巴利安结晶’么。现在到手了，我们快走吧。”

基拉古也点着头说：“是啊是啊，阿里特你精神好像不太好的样子，要不要回去先睡一会儿？”

“是睡太多睡傻了吧？”麦扎艾尔在一旁说道。

大家……都是活生生的，真好。

大家都是活生生的？

“这是真的！是真的吧！”阿里特眨了眨双眼，面前又出现了血海。所有人都死了，只有一个金色的幽灵吃惊地看着他。

阿里特拔出随身携带的小刀，朝幽灵挥舞过去，在幽灵下意识躲避时跑了出去，“假的！这里都是假的！”

整个学校的诡异事件似乎都被一股莫名的力量牵引着，然后串联在了一起。而接下来的故事的经历者，名为神代凌牙。

**『第四个传闻：图书馆』**

大晚上的，神代凌牙还在图书馆。他本就不太放心自己的妹妹神代璃绪在晚上巡夜，只是争执不过只好稍微后退一步在这里等着，顺便也找找被他的室友九十九游马弄丢的钥匙。

游马马上要转去其他学校了，却在最后关头不小心把宿舍钥匙落在了图书馆。凌牙实在想不明白，从来都不喜欢读书的游马为什么偏偏会在这里弄丢了钥匙。

只是钥匙没找到，他倒是在图书管理员的桌子上发现了一份本应该出现在校长室的学生名单。

第四十一期流动学生名单  
交流生：Astral  
转校生：真月零、九十九游马。

最下面是一行红色字体标注的是这学期自杀的学生：阿里特、基拉古、麦扎艾尔、德鲁贝。

不知怎么的，凌牙突然打了一个冷颤，强烈的不安促使他选择离开。他得找到璃绪，就算璃绪暂时不肯走也得陪着她才行。

凌牙先去了南楼，他总觉得似乎有什么跟着他，在路过三楼的生物实验室本想躲进去想看看是谁在跟踪他，却在看到那抹金色时下意识地后退几步将桌子上的玻璃制品推翻打碎了。

虽然好像气质有点不太像，但那张脸，那张笑得傻乎乎的脸，不会有错的，是游马！可是还没等他上前质问，“游马”就凭空消失了，就好像从来都没有出现过一样。

是他看错了吗？还是这个世界上真的有什么鬼神？愣神的时候他似乎还瞥见什么人在教室外一闪而过，但他管不了那么多了，因为凌牙在“游马”消失的地方找到了游马的日记本。

**『第五个传闻：缺页的日记本』**

 12月5日  
大雾，班里转来了一个男生，他叫Astral。  
他很孤独，也很渴望朋友。  
我觉得我和他很合得来，一定会成为好朋友的。

 12月9日  
我最好的朋友请假住院了，是为了帮我拦住飞来的小刀受伤的。我想去医院看望他，但Astral说他需要静养。

12月15日  
天色很暗，听说在户外跑步的基拉古和阿里特被窗外飞来的钢管刺穿了身体。

 12月24日  
有人从窗外丢了个石头，如果不是幸好有人将我推开，那就不仅仅是被玻璃碎片划伤了。我好像看到了Astral，是他救了我吗？

 2月13日  
今天，班上的优等生德鲁贝在生命中画下了句点。

 2月26日  
麦扎艾尔说，他看到有什么东西附在Astral的身体上，他说得信誓坦坦的。

 2月28日  
大雨，我在形体室里思考事情。  
学生自杀时，Astral一直都在他们身边，我不确定这些事情是否真的与他有关，但我一直都很信任他。  
我把最近的事都告诉了十代哥，他一直都是最有主意的那个，可是他听说过后却说要和游戏哥他们商量一下。  
是我的错觉吗？我总觉得十代哥脸色不太好。

2月29号  
游戏哥已经帮我办好转学手续了。  
离开之前，我打算再去学校一趟找Astral告别，顺便把这本日记藏在形体室里的小房间，希望有缘拿到这本日记的人能够解开这个谜题吧。

日记最后一页被撕了，但残页边缘的血迹依旧清晰可见。凌牙有想过用铅笔把印记拓印下来，可惜游马似乎有在纸下垫东西的习惯，并没有在下一页留下痕迹。只有隐隐地能从残页上猜出首字母是蛇型的S，是一个人名吗？

**『第六个传闻：崩离的校舍 』**

这所学校应该是被诅咒了。

一桩又一桩的传闻背后一定有许多超自然原因。

这些残忍的死亡案件和一个转校过来的Astral有什么关系？麦扎艾尔又看到了什么附在了他的身上？还有那个首字母S，如同蛇一样盘绕在凌牙心上，“嘶嘶嘶”地吐着毒信子。

谜题太多，日记本记载着零零碎碎的日常，似乎是最重要的最后一页却被撕掉了。凌牙烦躁地抓了抓头发，来回反复翻着这本日记，终于在封皮里发现了一张小纸条，用着截然不同的字体写着三行字：

当金色幽灵出现时，  
‘他’会苏醒过来，  
所有人都会再次见到对方。

金色的幽灵？是他刚刚看见的“游马”吗？这像是某种预言一般的话，使得凌牙的眉头皱得更深了，然而当头顶的灯开始明灭不定地闪烁时，他才突然回过神来，他是来找璃绪的。

凌牙准备折回，一路的墙面上断断续续标着用红色油漆画出的箭头，在还未干之前流下了血一般的印记。凌牙跑过一楼时的教室，一块石头砸碎了窗户，飞溅的玻璃扎进了凌牙的眼睛。

凌牙捂住了开始流血的眼睛，似乎看到一道慌慌张张的金色身影，他似乎想要帮忙，却在接触凌牙身体的那一瞬间穿了过去。

现在应该立刻想办法去医务室什么地方进行止血吧，然而那金色的幽灵开口了，用着游马担忧的脸，用着游马焦灼的声音：“回图书馆去……什么都别做，回到图书馆去……求你了，鲨鱼……”

那一瞬间很多画面划过凌牙的脑海，感谢这张脸和这个声音吧，凌牙咬咬牙横了对方一眼，决定相信对方一回。如果幽灵真的打算害他，这一路上任何时候都能下手，没必要这么大费周章。

凌牙走的踉踉跄跄，一路上情景简直堪比地狱，四周环境不断变换，到处都是堆叠的尸体，地板上的大洞，破裂的墙体，从天而降的砖块，满墙都是眼睛被刺瞎的人的画像。但他没有回头去看，他得一口气跑回图书馆。

‘他’要苏醒了，所有人都会再次见到对方。

“凌牙，你快醒醒。”这……是璃绪的声音，凌牙在医务室的床上醒来时，下意识地摸上眼睛，发觉眼睛并没有受到一点伤。

璃绪困惑地眨了眨眼，继续说道：“凌牙你怎么在走廊昏倒了？不是说好在图书馆等我的吗？”

“我……”凌牙的声音有点干，不过为了避免璃绪絮絮叨叨，他尝试岔开话题，“你巡夜结束了吗？”

璃绪翻出手机，幽幽泛着光的显示屏上的时间是10：01，电量还有15%，然后给凌牙看，“已经十点了，当然结束啦。”

“没有巡查到其他什么人吗？”

一旁的贝库塔也凑了过来：“学校里除了我们三个人，其他人早就回家了。还能有什么人呢？”

凌牙只好把他先前的遭遇讲述给他们两个人听，贝库塔不怀好意地惊呼：“如果只要这么一下眼睛就好了还要医生干什么？”

“是幻觉吧。”璃绪也觉得这件事实在太不可信了，“我听说学校有个传闻，有个孩子在转校前被人为地残忍杀害了，怨念不得解脱，所以会在夜晚制造更为悲惨的幻觉。”

“那个孩子，叫什么名字？”

“好像是……诶？我想不起来了。”璃绪苦恼地思索着，作为好学生的她本不应该忘记这类她还挺感兴趣的东西的。

凌牙又问：“你确定他是被杀的，而不是像之前那些人一样被卷进一场夸张的意外吗？我找到了一本被藏起来的日记。日记有一部分被藏在形体室里中。说不定剩下的那些日记可以帮忙解决学校的事情。”

贝库塔并不这么认为，他觉得凌牙异想天开。璃绪也失去了大半的兴趣，她得回去睡美容觉了，不想再陪男生们玩探秘游戏，于是便只剩下贝库塔和凌牙去体形室。

形体室并不远，贝库塔落后凌牙几步，很快就在沉默中到了，凌牙把门打开，正打算回头和贝库塔说几句，就被对方推了进去，“咔哒”一声就把门锁上了。

门的那边传来贝库塔懒洋洋的声音：“好奇心会害死猫的，鲨鱼也是。”

**『第七个传闻：密室 』**

凌牙有幽闭恐惧症，他强忍着打颤的身体，在形体室里找到了日记本上被撕掉的那一页，在血迹里勉强辨认出写的是一个名字：Shingetsu。

Shingetsu，真月。

在那份学生名单里，根本就没有贝库塔，只有作为转校生而后失踪的真月零。他反复念着这个名字，咬牙切齿地念着，直到再次看到那抹金色后昏了过去。

天亮了，心城中学终于结束了这一场场闹剧，彻底安静下来。但这并没有结束，所有人都将会忘记发生过的事，所有的闹剧都将再次上演。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 其实所有人都早已死去了，心城中学已经荒废很久了，每天当夜幕降临，死去的人们心怀不甘，一遍遍重复他们死前的闹剧。
> 
> 自带诅咒BUFF的千尊一开始附身在游马身上，处于沉睡状态。Astral的到来误打误撞唤醒了千尊，然后就出现了各种“意外”。在游马死后又附身于真月零身上，成功激发了他内心的暴虐成为了不择手段的贝库塔。
> 
> 游马死后灵魂受损严重，不得不和Astral的灵魂融合，成为ZEXAL。他每次出现都是只是单纯地为了吓走在校园里逛的无辜学生，他只知道自己死了，不知道别人其实也死了，由于唯一的心愿是保护所有人，所以在某种程度上也拘束着所有的亡魂不得离开。
> 
> 游马日记本里提到的最好的朋友就是真月零啦，但大家都知道真月零是锵☆锵☆锵的贝库塔嘛，所以干脆隐晦地用了真月的罗马音。顺便，写着Shingetsu的残页可不一定是游马写的哦？毕竟只能勉强辨认出单词来，无法辨认字体，说不定还有张残页写着Shark呢。


End file.
